Mio Naganohara
"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NOT GETTING ON YOUR KNEES!?" -Mio Mio is one of the main protagonists of the anime Nichijou; a show with a bunch of nonsensical comedy and a light-hearted nature. Mio has two different forms with their own feats and count as their own characters. Human Mio BIO Mio is a highly intelligent and caring student who spends her free-time drawing yaoi manga. Mio is very protective of these drawings and her true power shows when protecting them from people who try to read it in fear that people will think she's weird. Mio has an amazing ability in physical education but she fails due to not being able to follow the rules when she thinks about the rules. Mio is easily angered when something weird happens or something isn't right (example: Yuuko getting her yakisaba instead of yakisoba). Feats Drawing Mio's drawings often has someone stand in place in shock. It makes them rather easy for her to KO in anger. Running on Walls Mio is capable of running on walls and ceilings but this is only after gaining much determination and speed. Akuma Mio is well capable of doing Akuma's stand-still walk. You know the one... where he's motionless but his whole body moves forward? Yeah Mio can do that. Perfect Corkscrew Punch Mio can use a perfect corkscrew punch. A person could easily recover from this but it does knock the average person over.P Ouch When Mio receives large amount of pain she may or may not scream OWWWWWW! when she does it creates a large laser out of her mouth that is capable of reaching space. This laser is well capable of destroying buildings. Wrestling Mio is capable of many wrestling techniques and isn't afraid to use any on a hard surface e.g. rocks and cement. Strong Legs Mio's legs are capable of launching her like a rocket. Durability Mio has been hit in the head with a bell hard enough to send her through wood and she didn't give a single f%^&. However she was knocked over by a flying cup at point blank range so her durability is up for debate. 1v4 Mio took down her best friend, a policeman, an old man, and a goat. All to protect her drawings. Insane Speed Able to dodge two trains, run a good while to a river and save a drowning kid in less than a few minutes. Raging Demon Mio is capable of activating the raging demon. But much like Dan she always trips and loses this ability. The Seemingly Impossible Mio is capable of doing a few things that seem impossible, for example she has spin around a bar at a very high speed using... a very impracticable method. Wikia Ideas vs Chizuru Aizawa (5555thExplosionMage) Scott Pilgrim vs. Mio Naganohara Possible Opponents vs Dan Hibiki vs Yang Xiao Long vs Chun Li vs Ika Musume Yuuko's Dream Mio BIO This Mio has no emotion. She often looks extremely bored with everything and is constantly angry. Mio has obtained both wooden cubes which give her the power of the the "Legendary Weapon". 1HKO All of Mio's attacks in this form seem to be able to kill the average person with ease or just send them flying a very large distance. 1vArmy Mio would've wiped out an entire army if she wasn't taken from surprise and pushed down a hole. Falling Mio survived falling from above the clouds, through a building (without breaking any of it), and into a seat (without breaking the chair). All Abilities Human Mio Has? She most likely has these abilities but she doesn't seem to use them. Wikia Ideas Scott Pilgrim vs. Mio Naganohara Possible Opponents vs Saitama vs Goku Gallery BellFeat.gif|The bell feat. MioMadoka.png|Nichijou x Madoka Magica. ...Die|RKO! How.gif|Mio is the master at sports. MioFull.jpg|Full picture of Mio. ouch.gif|Pain laser SPORTS.gif|More sports skills Worth.gif|Sisterly love Mio Naganohara.gif|A sample of dream Mio's ability Nichijou base sheet by drifloonfanatic-d5xrlff.png|Nichijou sprites CVM.PNG|Chizuru vs Mio Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Teenagers Category:Mascots Category:Nichijou Characters Category:Toon Force Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Martial Artist